


A Secret Memory (Part 1)

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [200]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Clueless Mary, F/M, Gen, Great Hiatus, Hopefull John, Possessive Sherlock, Sad John, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John is in 221b with Mary to get the things he left behind when he moved a few months ago.





	A Secret Memory (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> 200th 221b... the end is near my friends!
> 
> Beta-read by Notjustmom!

"Who's this?" Sherlock was looking at the cute blond woman with a disgruntled face. "I don't like new people, it’s not right, it’s not ME!"

"Stop... stop this, please..." John mutters under his breath.

"Did you say something, love?" Mary was in the living room, putting the few things John wants to keep with him in a box.

"Nothing, darling... Sorry." It was his first time in Baker Street since he left a few months ago.  _Thank God Mrs. Hudson is not there today…_  He smiles at her reassuringly and turns to look at Sherlock who was standing near the window amongst the bags and boxes. The things he didn’t have the will to take when he left, his last link with 221b.

"Don't do this... Why are you making boxes? You are already living elsewhere, isn’t that enough? If you take all your things, it’s over!” He looks totally overwhelmed. “Your place is HERE!"

Heading to the door, the doctor informs his girlfriend with a shaking voice. "I just need to double-check, things, be back in a minute," leaving the room quickly. Of course, the detective was already in his bedroom, pacing relentlessly.

“You CAN’T! Don’t you realize that once that door is closed, you are leaving me for good! Aren’t you scared? You won't be able to come back!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol


End file.
